Daddy's Home
by rage2
Summary: *Chapter 13 &14* It's over folks.
1. Out of the Oven and Into the Freezer

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Hey, guess what. The only things I own in this story are Lebhania and Creco. That is all. I do not own the characters, races or planets of Dragonball Z. That is all.'

**Authors Note:** All reviews, good or bad (flames included) are acceptable, so long as they are relevant. Enjoy.

Goku and Freeza were staring each other down, hovering over the dying planet known as Namek. As mountains fell and the oceans rose in turmoil, the two warriors tensed their muscles, waiting for the slightest shudder made by their opponent. They did not know how or when the other was going to attack. All they knew was that they would be ready for it.

Goku continued looking into Freeza's eyes, but a sudden flicker of movement caught his eye. It took great effort not to waver from the glare he was sharing with the enemy. For out of the corner of his eye, he saw a young Namek raising himself from the ground. A few minutes before, Goku had seen that boy, but he had sensed nothing. No life what so ever. Now, still out the corner of his eye, Goku saw the Namek looking at his hands in disbelief. And Goku understood. Mr. Popo had made the wish and the dragon had granted it. The Nameks were resurrected.

Bardock stared at his hands, stunned. Then he took in his surroundings and saw darkness was all around him, with sparks of light far off in the distance. He couldn't believe it; he was in outer space! Which meant that he was alive!

Bardock let out of whoop of joy, but he heard no sound. It was then that he realized that he had no scouter, or the special mouthpiece for outer space communication. The mouthpiece was actually two pieces, one part placed on each lip. When the lips moved, the mouthpieces determined the type of sound the wearer was trying to make, translated the movements into sound and relayed it to the scouter.

For even though the Saiyans had learned a unique ability to breathe in space, the air contained within their lungs could travel no more than a few inches in front of them. Remembering that he could only store five days of air, Bardock needed to find a suitable planet.

He started to gather his bearings, when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He spun around and saw a short, balding Saiyan named Creco. He smiled at Bardock, showing where he lost many of his teeth. Creco motioned for Bardock to follow, pointing at something in the distance. Bardock looked at the spot and saw the other Saiyans gathering around King Vegita. 

When the stragglers finally joined the group, Vegita pointed behind him. He then flew in the direction he had just pointed toward. All the Saiyans followed closely behind him. As they flew, Bardock saw a familiar constellation. Using the constellation, he was able to determine where he was. And where he was going. They were heading for Namek.

Namek was only an hour away from the Saiyan home world. In fact, it was so close that Bardock was able to see it faintly in the distance. But he had a bit of trouble of finding it at first. Namek had a pure green sky. It was easily distinguishable in space. He turned to Creco and saw that he was confused too. But Bardock had to worry more about his own face. He stopped suddenly, nearly colliding with the Saiyan in front of him. Bardock realized that nobody knew where Namek was!

As the battle between Goku and Freeza raged on, the sky suddenly turned black. Freeza paused in his charge, puzzled by this bizarre phenomenon. He had never seen anything like it. As Freeza continued to look around, Goku cut into King Kai's conversation with the eldest Namek. King Kai and the Namek had agreed to send everyone on Namek to Earth except Freeza. Goku made a slight modification to the wish; everyone was to be sent to Earth except him and Freeza. With reluctance, King Kai agreed.

Goku continued to eye Freeza but noticed something moving towards the now full-grown dragon. It was the young Namek. The eldest Namek said that Dende was the closest to the dragon; therefore he would make the wish. Goku watched in silence as the boy landed near the dragon. 

The happiness that swelled in Goku's chest was soon replaced by fear when he heard Freeza yells.

"It's the dragon!" he cried and then flew towards Porunga. Goku paused for a second, too stunned by Freeza's sudden reaction to give chase. But, even as he gave chase at top speed, Goku knew that Freeza had too much of a head start. He arrived in time to hear Freeza's proclaim his wish for immortality. Goku stopped in the air, crestfallen. All was lost.

But Dende continued to speak in his native tongue. When he fell silent, the dragon spoke in English.

"Very well," it said, "I shall send everyone to Earth except those two." and with that, both dragon and Dende disappeared. Goku allowed himself to smile, knowing that he and his friends had achieved their goals and more.

Bardock continued to stare at the spot where Namek was supposed to be. He recoiled when he saw the planet appear right in front of him. Some of the other Saiyans had noticed it too and where motioning for those who hadn't seen the reappearing planet to look. When everyone's attention was fixed on Namek, a stream of light shot up from the planet and vanished flew away from the Saiyans.

Although intrigued by the firework, the Saiyans dared not move, for the green skies of Namek was now, mostly, a swirling of gray clouds, lightning dancing across them all. The parts of the planet that weren't covered by the clouds were red.

After a few minutes of staring, Bardock saw a ship rise from the planet. It was a standard single person vehicle, used by most of Freeza and Cooler's men. The ship was only a hundred meters from the planet, when everything went white. No Saiyan was able to see for the next few minutes. Those who re-adjusted the quickest to the darkness of space saw that asteroids had filled the area that was once Namek.

Realizing that there was no reason to stay, King Vegita launched some ki blasts over the Saiyans' heads to get their attention. He pointed in a new direction. Bardock knew the area as belonging to the Lebhanians. He began to follow, but stopped short when a vision of his son flashed though his mind. 

His son was in a ship, wearing ripped clothes. Dry blood covered most of his face. It had to be his son, since the person in the vision looked exactly like Bardock. The ship was flying towards a planet that Bardock identified as Yaarsdat. The scene switched to his son standing tall over the Yaarsdats, wearing their clothes. In the final moments of the vision, Bardock saw Kakarrot explode. A yellow flame surrounded him, his hair was gold and his eyes were green. And when Bardock saw space again, he knew the vision before his death had come true. The Saiyans were avenged and it was thanks to Kakarrot.

Bardock was still proud, smiling absently, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. His smile disappeared as he looked behind him. He saw Celipa and Toma. Celipa was a female Saiyan, with hair fairly short for a her kind. Her eyes were always filled with fire, which was what attracted many Saiyans. True, no higher class Saiyan would ever openly admit to loving such a weakling. But Bardock always saw the eyes of those same Saiyans following Celipa, either on the ground, or in the air.

Toma was quite different from Celipa. For starters, he was a man. His hair was short (in Saiyan terms) and spiked up. His face was very friendly, not harsh and menacing like the rest of Bardock's team. He was a ruthless fighter, but was honorable. Never attacked anyone from the back and always gave others a chance. Only one though.

It was Toma who had tapped Bardock on the shoulder. He started to move his hands in a strange manner. Bardock wondered what he was doing, and then realized that Toma was using the sign language that he and Bardock had developed for extreme circumstances such as this. They were bored at the time they developed the language, but Bardock now saw how useful it was.

Toma was asking why he was taking so long to re-group. Bardock moved his hands to reply.

"I want to follow the space pod that left Namek." 

"Why?" Toma asked.

"I believe my son was in there." Toma eyes widened as Bardock gestured his response. Then Celipa's hands started to move.

"I thought you didn't like him." she was saying.

"I used to." Bardock said, "But now I think that Kakkarot avenged us all."

"What do you mean?" Toma asked.

"I believe Freeza was on Namek as well." Bardock answered.

"What makes you believe that?" Celipa asked. Bardock started to answer, but realized that they hadn't created gestures for the words he needed.

"I'll tell you when we find him." he said finally, "Care to come along?" Celipa continued to stare at Bardock, confused. Toma looked behind him. The other Saiyans were very far away now. Lebhania was only two hours away from Namek and that was at Bardock's top speed. The more powerful Saiyans (although true, not many Saiyans were that much stronger than Bardock) were probably only an hour away now.

Toma continued to gaze in that direction for a few minutes. Finally, he turned towards Bardock and asked.

"Where to?"


	2. Re-group

Re-grouo

**Disclaimer: **Lebhania and the plot are mine. All characters and settings belong to DBZ (except outer space. Everyone owns that)

**Author's Note: **Before any of you ask about it: There is a reason why there are two (2) Tomas and two (2) Celipas. This is only the second chapter people. And it ain't a two chapter story either, so be patient. As usually reviews must be about the story. Other than that, I don't care, just knowing somebody actually took the time to read this is good enough for me.

Panboukin raised himself to one knee. He was in a large crater. He couldn't remember how he got here. He looked up and saw a blue sky. The Saiyan touched his cheeks. Then he broke into a grin. He started to laugh.

"I don't believe it." He said, "I'm alive." Suddenly, a shadow fell over him. He looked up. A tall, well built man stood above him. He had hair along the ridge of his head. The sun reflected where the man's head was bald. Panboukin could not see the man's face, but he noticed a tail wrapped around his waist.

"Totepo?" he asked.

"Welcome back." The man replied. Panboukin smiled and ran up to his friend. They embraced, laughing at their good fortune.

"We're back from the dead." Panboukin said, releasing Totepo, "I can't believe it."

"Nor can I." The bigger Saiyan said, "But I'm worried about something."

"What?" Panboukin asked, his smile fading.

"Where are Toma and Celipa?" Totepo asked. That was when they heard someone calling from a nearby cliff. They couldn't see who it was because of the sun. They took to the air and headed for the cliff. As they got closer, they could see two people on it. Finally, Panboukin landed before Totepo, and Celipa, leaping into his arms, greeted him.

Goku was starting to get nervous. After Namek had exploded, what he presumed to be the radar screen started to beep. Looking at the screen, he saw about a hundred dots. Next to each dot was some alien writing that Goku could not even begin to understand. Now, after flying for a few minutes, only three of the dots remained. And one of them was getting to close for comfort.

Bardock, Celipa and Toma and agreed to fly a safe distance from Kakkrot's ship. But Bardock had become impatient. He wanted to be certain that it was his son who was in the ship. And so, he started to fly a maximum speed. 

His son tried to make to break away or to speed away. _He must not know how to fly one of those_, Bardock thought, closing the gap between him and the mysterious ship. But when he got within fifty meters of the ship, it took off, leaving Bardock and the other two Saiyans stunned.

Goku continued to watch the radar screen as one of the dots continued to come closer. 

"Oh, I don't like this." Suddenly, a voice asked him, "What don't you like?"

"Huh?" Goku said, looking around, "Who's there?"

"I'm the computer you dolt." The voice replied. Goku looked at the control panel in front of him.

"Oh, hi." He said.

"Answer my question." The computer said.

"What question?"

"What don't you like?"

"Oh," Goku said, "There's something behind us and it's getting too close for comfort."

"Want to take over?" the computer asked.

"Meaning?" in reply to Goku's question, two slots on top of the panel opened up.

"Place your hands in the two slots. Then control the ship as if it were your own body." Goku obeyed. 

"Okay, if I want to control it like my own body, then I have to, whoa!" the ship suddenly leaped forward. Goku was pressed back into his seat. Within seconds, the three dots had disappeared from the radar. 

Goku was just about to stop the ship when it shocked him. Goku gave a yelp of pain as the two slots slammed shut.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked, shaking his hand.

"That was way too much power. I'm keeping this baby on auto until you learn how to fly me properly."

"Ok, suit yourself." Goku said, leaning back into his chair, "By the way, where are we going?"

"To Yaarsdat." The computer replied.

"Why there?"

"Because I was programmed to go there," the computer said, "Now, shut up and let me fly." Goku was taken aback but said nothing. Instead, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Bardock stared after the space pod for a few minutes. Then he turned to Toma and Celipa. He used hand signals to tell them that he was going to Lebhania. 

"We got nothing else to do." He said. The other two nodded in agreement. As Toma nodded, Bardock did a double take. For a split second, he saw his friend's eyes change. For a split second, he thought he had seen the eyes of a lifeless creature. It was hard to explain for Toma's eyes returned to the way they were before. And since it had happened so fast, Bardock made himself believe it was his imagination. He then led the way to Lebhania.

After the initial excitement of being resurrected passed Totepo asked, "So what do we do now?"

"Good question." Toma said.

"Where's Bardock?" Celipa asked, "Maybe he knows what to do."

"I don't think Dodoria killed him." Toma said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Bardock's a lot stronger than any us think." Toma replied, "I'm sure he surprised Dodoria."

"I hope you're right." Celipa said, yet not entirely reassured.

"So he's not on this planet." Panboukin said.

"Well hang on, let's confirm." Toma said. He then turned on his scouter.

"Yours ain't broken?" Totepo asked, amazed.

"Nope," Toma answered, watching the scouter's screen intently, "It was right where I left it." He fell silent and continued to watch his screen. The others fell silent, listening to the sounds the scouter made as Toma turned his head to scan the area.

"Well, there are a lot of power levels out there," Toma finally said, "But none of them come even close Bardock's." 

"Wait a minute," Panboukin said, "Is the average power level around here two thousand?"

"Yeah, it is, which is scaring me." Toma said.

"That means the inhabitants of planet Meet have been resurrected too." This stunned the other Saiyans into a tense silence. Finally Celipa asked,

"What the hell is going on?"


	3. Annihilation

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me so long to get this down. I had to try my hand at a crossover (which doesn't seem to be doing well so far) and I just other things on my plate that this wasn't my top priority. Sorry for the wait. I'll try to finish this as quickly as I can. Enjoy.

    Smoke continued to rise from the smoldering remains of the once most beautiful city of Lebhania. As Bardock flew over, he saw a human with purple skin slowly rising from the ground. Bardock pointed a finger at the Lebhanian and emitted a ray of energy. Bardock looked up and continued on. He knew that the Lebhanian would rise no more.

    The Saiyans continued to fly towards the sounds of explosions they heard ever since their arrival on the planet. Every few minutes, a flash of light could be seen, followed by the roll of thunder. When the thunder quieted, the howls of the dying Lebhanians could be heard.

   "Guess they won't be needing our help." Celipa commented.

   "No, I think not." Bardock said. That's when he heard a beeping noise from behind him.

   "Multiple power levels of five thousand or over coming from the east!" Toma exclaimed.

   "How can that be, the Lebhanians can't possibly reach that level!" Bardock cried.

   "Maybe it's not Lebhanian." Celipa said.

   "Perhaps," Bardock said, rubbing his chin, "but as the good Saiyan, I wanna be the first one there."

   "Better hurry, your not the only one with that idea." Toma said, pointing towards streaks of light heading in the direction he had pointed at earlier. Without another word, Bardock followed, Toma and Celipa trailing behind.

   "I have no idea how," said Rur, "The last thing I remember was this scaly thing coming at me. The next thing, I wake up here." He gestured at the ruined city.

    Rur was an inhabitant of the planet Meet. He had woken up much like the rest of the people around did; slowly, unsure yet happy. When he had risen to his full height, he saw the four Saiyans land in front of him. He knew they were Saiyans for he has encountered them before, during a visit to another planet. He had been fortunate enough that his ship was close by when he heard of the Saiyan invasion. 

    When one of the Saiyans moved forward, Rur thought, _This wasn't much of a second chance._ But the Saiyan merely asked him if he knew how they had been resurrected.

   "Were you killed too?" Rur asked.

   "By the same people that killed you." The Saiyan responded.

   "I thought you worked for them."

   "So did we," another Saiyan replied, the female one.

   "Well," Rur said after a pause, "I'm going to see if all my friends are back." He turned and walked slowly away, waiting for the Saiyans to attack. When they didn't he walked with more confidence. He soon found his wife and started to cry with joy.

   "You think there's a connection?" Panboukin asked.

   "Maybe," Toma said, "I still don't know how that explains our resurrection."

   "Maybe it was the dragonballs." Totepo said. The others looked at him strangely.

   "What are dragonballs?" Toma asked finally.

   "It's just a legend," Totepo explained, "But supposedly the Nameks have these balls which can grant a wish."

   "Why would they resurrect us?" Celipa asked.

   "Maybe it was unintentional." He replied.

   "Perhaps," Panboukin thought, "Freeza attacked their planet. When they wished their people back to life, they unintentionally brought us back too."

   "Far-fetched," Toma said, "But I'll buy it since I got nothing better."  
   "Same here." Celipa said.

   "So what do we do now?" Panboukin asked Toma.

   "First thing's first, we got to confirm if Bardock's dead or not. We also have to find the other Saiyans."

   "Try your scouter, maybe you can reach them." Celipa suggested. Toma nodded and activated the communicator.

   "This is Toma, is anyone out there? Over." He waited. No response. He tried again. Still nothing.

   "Guess it's not in working order." Toma said.

    Goku woke up with a start. He had sense two large powers very far from him. What disturbed was that before the power achieved its highest point, there were many weaker powers around them. When the larger powers started to lowers and disappear, there were only two other powers near them. 

    What also disturbed him was that one of the weaker powers was familiar somehow. He had sensed it in both Raditz and in Turles. Goku knew that Raditz was his brother and he knew that Turles was related to him somehow. The fact that this same feeling was washing over him now was what disturbed. 

    But the disturbance was soon over. If this power was a relative, Goku wasn't excited to meet it. His other relatives had…disappointed him. Plus, although he was worried for all the lives that had surely been lost, he couldn't do anything now. Besides, he was stronger than the two high powers. He decided to ignore it and fell asleep again.

    Bardock woke up to find blood dripping from his forehead. He dipped his fingers into the red liquid and stared at them for a moment.

   "What happened?" he asked out loud.

   "Hell broke loose! That's what happened!" he heard someone answer. He was surprised there was someone even close enough to hear him. He hadn't felt anyone's presence. He felt arms around his waist and lift him off the ground. He looked up and saw Celipa.

   "Where's Toma?" Bardock asked.

   "He's found us a ship," Celipa said, "We have to get off this rock now. Those Lebhanians turned to be stronger than we thought."

   "Where are they now?" 

   "They heading back to their base, but we're not taking any chances." She said, looking behind her.

   "What about the rest of the Saiyans?" Bardock asked, but from Celipa's tone before, he already knew the answer.

   "It was a real short second chance." She said. Bardock looked at the ground, sad. His once fierce and proud race had been defeated yet again and this time by an enemy weaker than Freeza.

   "There it is!" Celipa exclaimed. But Bardock had passed out again, more from the shock of defeat than from his injuries. Celipa carried him and within a few minutes they the ship left the planet.

    King Vegita tried to stand up for the third time. This time he managed to stay on his feet and take a few steps. But his strength gave away; he spun and fell on his side. He cried in pain and clutched his rib cage, noting for the first time how wet his shirt was. He looked and saw that almost his entire side of his shirt had turned from blue to purple. Instead of accepting his defeat, the Saiyan king grew more determined to live. He tried to stand again.

    When he got onto his feet, he looked into the sky and saw one of the creatures that had annihilated both the Lebhanians and his race. The creature had put on its disguise again and was now carrying what looked to be the body of Bardock. Vegita's eyes followed them. 

    He felt a twinge of fear when the creature looked back. For a moment, their eyes were met but the creature didn't seem concerned to see someone alive. It gave a sly smile, almost happy to see that someone was actually strong enough to have survived the slaughter. 

    Vegita watched as the two bodies disappeared over the ridge. He heard a low rumble and saw a ship float off the ground and fly off into space. The king didn't move for a few seconds. He broke out of his trance and looked about him, surveying all his people that had died. He actually had cared for his race. Some individuals annoyed him, but as a whole, he would die for the continuation of his species. Looking around him, he realized he had failed. Again.

    Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes. But he wouldn't allow them to fall. No true Saiyan ever cried. Summoning all his rage, he yelled at the ship that had left the planet.

   "I will avenge my people! You won't escape! No one escapes the wrath of a Saiyan warrior!"


	4. Tanipu

    Vegita walked through the smoke and dust of a Lebhanian city bare-chested. He had discarded his armor for it was broken and he used his under-shirt as a bandage for his wound. It was still bleeding, but Vegita ignored it. He was more interested in finding a ship.

    He walked towards what he believed to be the spaceport. Whatever it was, it was now a mere pile of rubble. The Saiyan hoped that at least one ship had survived the destruction. But, as he approached the building, he felt as if he was been watched.

    Vegita spun around, wincing a little; the pain was still there. His eyes fell upon a beautiful lady, with a tail wrapped around her waist. She wore no armor, just the tight black suit that was worn underneath the armor.

   "And you are?" he asked, trying not to sound impressed.

   "I am Tanipu your highness."

   "Ah yes," Vegita said, recognizing the name, "Bardock's mate, correct?"

   "That is correct your highness." She replied politely. But Vegita could tell that she didn't addressing people with such respect.

   "Please, call me Vegita," he said with a false politeness, "I'm not feeling very high today."

   "So I've noticed," she said, eyeing Vegita's wound, "What happened?"

   "Something strange," he replied, his tone serious, "Even I have trouble believing what happened."

   "Weren't you here when it happened?"

   "Oh yeah," Vegita said, gently patting his side, "I was there." Tanipu gave him an odd look. Finally, she proposed that they leave the planet. She had found a ship in another city and managed to steal it.

   "And I think they're not too happy about it." She said, suddenly alert. Vegita couldn't hear anything, but he was just too tired to concentrate. He followed Tanipu to the ship.

    Twenty minutes after lift-off, Vegita asked why Tanipu hadn't been with the attack force.

   "I actually made it there before you guys."

   "How?"

   "When I saw Namek in the condition it was, I knew something terrible was wrong."

   "No shit, it blew up." Tanipu gasped.

   "Namek blew up!" she exclaimed, "I knew something was going on there but I didn't think…" she trailed off.

   "What's your connection with Namek?" Vegita asked, intrigued.

   "I just knew some of the Nameks, that's all," she said, a touch of sadness in her voice.

   "Anyway," Vegita said after a pause, "You made it to Lebhania before us."

   "Right," she confirmed, "But I didn't land on the same part of the planet as the rest of you. I knew I wasn't going to be welcomed, so I decided to get out of there as quickly as I could. I figured I'd just steal a ship and leave."

   "But something happened between the stealing and the leaving part."

   "Yep," she looked at him, smiling, "you boys and girls decided to shake things up a bit."

   "We were the ones that got shook up." Vegita said, lowering his eyes.

   "I guess this where you tell your side." Tanipu said, her smile gone.

   "Your mate Bardock came charging in, taking out some Crotas."

   "What were the Crotas doing on Lebhania?"

   "Don't know. But that's not important anymore." Vegita sighed and continued; "One of the Crotas nailed Bardock across the head and knocked him out. I mention this 'cause that's what I think set off Toma and Celipa." He paused, "Or whoever they were."

   "What do you mean, 'whoever the were'?" Tanipu asked.

   "Actually, it was more like, 'whatever they were'." Confusion showed up on Tanipu's face, "They transformed into horrific creatures. I have never seen the like of them before. And they were immensely strong. And they didn't seem to favor any side." 

   "They wiped out the Crotas and our kind?" she was having trouble believing Vegita.

   "And the Lebhanians that were close by." Vegita added, "Except for me. And for Bardock."

   "You mean he's still down there?" she cried, turning the ship around.

   "No, they took him." Vegita said, pulling the controls out of Tanipu's hands. When he got the ship back on its original course, Vegita let Tanipu resume control and fell into the co-pilot's chair.

    After a few minutes of silence, the radar started to beep.

   "What do we have here?" Vegita asked, leaning forward so as to see the radar. But he was knocked back into his chair when the ship came to a sudden halt. Before he could ask, a voice came over the radio.

   "Attention unknown ship. We have control of your ship-"

   "Toma?" Tanipu asked, recognizing the voice, "Is that really you?"

   "Tanipu?" Toma asked, stunned, "It can't be."

   "Come aboard and see for yourself." She pressed a button and Vegita heard a door open in the back. That's when he spoke,

   "Are you insane?" he asked angrily, "Weren't you listening to me before?"

   "Yes," Tanipu replied calmly, "That's why I'm letting them in instead of letting them break in. Besides, do you really think the two us can take them out?" Vegita glared at her but had to agree. He heard the outer door closing and the ship pressurizing the newcomers. Then the inner door opened.

    Tanipu jumped from her seat and ran into Toma's arms. She then embraced Celipa, then Panboukin and Totepo. When she mentioned the names of the latter two, Vegita rose from his seat. Upon seeing him, the four Saiyans became stiff.

   "Your highness." Toma said curtly.

   "At ease," Vegita said tiredly, "No need for that sort of thing." The others relaxed.

   "Sir," Celipa started.

   "Vegita," he corrected her.

   "Ok, Vegita," she paused, trying to get used to addressing the king by his first name, "Where are the other Saiyans?"

   "Dead." 

   "What?" Totepo exclaimed, "They weren't resurrected?"

   "Oh, they were," Vegita replied, "But they were killed soon after."

   "By whom?" Toma asked.

   "By you."

   "What?" Toma asked, surprised at the accusation, "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

   "Because some strange creature took on your appearance." Vegita's voice had risen a bit, "And there was another one that took on Celipa's form."

   "And they killed the other Saiyans?" Panboukin asked disbelievingly.

   "Yes," Vegita replied. Tanipu detected a twinge of sadness in his voice. He continued, "I was lucky to get away myself." Toma was about to ask another question when they heard a noise. It came from the radar. Tanipu walked over to it and said that there was a ship approaching.

   "I don't need radar to tell me that." Celipa said, pointing out the window. Everyone followed her gaze. And they all saw it at the same time. It was King Cold's ship.

   "Time to go." Tanipu said calmly, "Everyone hold on to something, this could be rough." She pulled hard on the lever and the ship flew up and to the left. When they could no longer see the other ship, Tanipu punched in some numbers. 

    The stars in the distance started to stretch. Tanipu pushed a lever forward. The engines began to whine and groan. The ship suddenly lurched forward, knocking Panboukin off his feet. The others managed to keep their balance. The tension in the air dissipated as the Saiyans realized they had entered hyperspace. 

   "Good work Tanipu," Vegita said, "Now, where are we headed?"

   "To Yaarsdat."

   "Why there?" Toma asked.

   "I heard that the people of Yaarsdat are old and wise. Maybe they can tell us something."

   "Like what those two creatures were?" Vegita asked.

   "Precisely," Tanipu replied, "But it's a long way. It will take us a few days before we get there." She looked at Vegita, worried, "I just remembered though; do you think you can make it?"

   "No problem," Vegita said reassuringly, "The bleeding stopped and it doesn't hurt to breathe anymore. I think I'll last."

   "Good, cause it won't at least five days before you see an infirmary."

   "That's okay," Vegita said, getting up, "I just need rest."

   "They are cots on the level below." Tanipu said.

   "How many?" Panboukin asked, still on the floor.

   "Enough for all of us," Tanipu answered, "But someone needs to watch the ship. I'll take the first ship."

   "It's usually five hour shifts, right?"

   "Yes. Want me to wake you after five hours?"

   "Deal," Panboukin answered, getting up from the floor. They all wished each good night. Soon, Tanipu was left alone on the bridge. She looked out into hyperspace, the strange colors that flashed by every once in awhile. And she said in a whisper to herself,

"We'll find you Bardock. We'll find you. And then we'll find Kakkarot together."


	5. Destinations

**Disclaimer: **Just a reminder, I don't own DBZ. However, I do own Ardat. That is all.

   "Hey, there's a building right in front of you!"

    Goku had been awakened rudely when the computer blared out a message, something about the planet Yaarsdat. Goku looked out the window and that the ship was going to land on the planet in front of them. After they had passed through the clouds, Goku saw a large city below them. As the ship continued to gain speed, Goku saw that it was going to smash the top of one the buildings.

   "Minor damage to the ship will occur." The computer replied to his remark.

   "But what about the building?"

   "About three stories will be lost," the computer responded, "Lost of life: twenty beings."

   "Twenty people are going to die?" Goku cried.

   "Minimum," the computer added, "Would you like to increase the number?"

   "What?" Goku couldn't believe a machine could ask that type of question," No! I want to kill nobody and destroy nothing."

   "But the mission is too annihilate the Yaarsdats."

   "Well, that's not my mission," Goku was starting to panic. He figured another thirty seconds and the ship would collide with the building.

   "What is the mission?" the computer asked, without any emotion.

   "To protect them?" Goku said, hopefully. The tower was about two kilometers away.

   "Very well," the ship made a sudden turn up. It caught Goku off guard, forcing him into his chair. When he was able to see out the window, the ground was coming very fast.

    Before Goku could say anything, the ship crashed into the ground. But the ship remained intact, much to Goku's surprise. And delight. The ship soon came to a stop and the hatch opened. He stepped out and saw that the ship had caused a huge crater.

   "Just like Raditz's." Goku murmured. That's when he heard whispers above him and saw strange creatures above him. They had no nose. Their skin was folded several times beneath their large eyes. Goku couldn't tell what color their skin was. He was deciding whether it was a pale green or a pale brown (or both) when one of them spoke.

   "Greetings traveler."

   "Hi," Goku replied, "Sorry about the mess. And the near miss."

   "Nobody was hurt, that's all that matters," the alien replied, "Scared, but not hurt."

   "Sorry," Goku said, climbing out of the crater, "Ship was actually programmed to collide into that building before I changed its course."

   "Why was it programmed to do such a thing?" the Yaarsdat asked.

   "I'll explain everything if you have something to eat." Goku said, clutching his stomach.

   "I think that can be arranged," the Yaarsdat said. He then turned to the others, "Prepare a feast for our Saiyan friend." They walked off. Goku stood still for a few moments, stunned that they knew he was a Saiyan. Shaking the feeling off, he ran to catch up to them.

    "Your shift's over Celipa." Toma said as he walked onto the bridge.

    "Toma," she said, surprised, "I didn't hear you come in."

    "Too interested in hyperspace to notice me?" Toma said, smiling. Celipa 

   "Ha, ha," Celipa muttered, "I was actually more interested with this strange signal that the radar's been getting." She turned back to the console. Toma came over and looked over her shoulder. He saw strange characters next to a dot that was constantly flashing.

   "What does it mean?" he asked. In answer to his questions, the engines revved. He stood to his full height and turned towards the door so as to listen. That's when the ship shuddered and it returned into normal space.

   "What just happened?" Toma asked, not understanding.

   "That." Celipa said. Toma looked at her out the corner of his eye. Then he saw what was outside.

   "King Cold's ship," he whispered. Celipa could tell he was scared. She said nothing, as the ship closer.

   "I'd better wake the others." Toma said, heading for the door.

   "No need," he heard a voice say. That's when the other Saiyans came in.

   "Guys, we got a problem." Toma began.

   "They know." A voice behind them said; a familiar voice.

    That's when a massive shadow fell on the other Saiyans. That's when the giant's form stood in the small doorframe. Beside it stood several smaller warriors, either with a gun or a palm aimed at them.

   "Did you really think you could get away unnoticed?" the giant said.

   "We were hoping so Cold." Toma said.

   "So, how did you know I was Saiyan?" Goku said, after finishing his story and a third course. Servants brought in more food, apparently not at all surprised at how much the Saiyan ate.

   "You've been here before," Ardat, the Yaarsdat who had welcomed him, said, "Many times."

   "No," Goku said, confused, "This is my first visit here."

   "Show me the other side of your face," Goku complied, not understanding, "Ahh, I'm sorry, I mistook you for one who looks much like you, but he has a scar right next to his left eye. Do you who I'm talking about?"

   " Afraid not, "Goku said, taking a bite from his food, "I lost my memory when I was a kid. I only knew that I was a Saiyan until I was twenty-three."

   "How did you remember that?" Ardat asked, intrigued.

   "My brother, Raditz, told me."

   "Raditz is your brother?" Ardat was shocked, "I never knew he had one."

   "I'm his younger brother."

   "Oh," Ardat fell silent, "So, you killed Freeza by transforming into the SuperSaiyan. Can you show it to us?" Goku shook his head.

   "I'm not angry right now. Piss me off, maybe I'll transform."

   "I would rather avoid that course of action," Ardat said seriously, "But perhaps we can teach you how to transform voluntarily."

   "That'd be great."

   "We can start the lessons as soon as you finish eating." Ardat said. Goku looked down at his now empty plate.

   "I'll have one more," Goku said, "This stuff is quite filling."

   "So, you think that the Dragonballs of Namek resurrected you?" King Cold asked. The Saiyans had been brought aboard his ship and we're now on the bridge.

   "It's the best story we have so far." Vegita replied.

   "And why do you think that my son would resurrect you?" King Cold, facing them.

   "Freeza was on Namek?" Vegita asked.

   "Yes," King Cold said, walking over to Vegita, "He was collecting the Dragonballs for immortality." Vegita's eyes widened, "But apparently, he ran into some trouble."  
   "What kind of trouble?" Vegita asked.

   "It does not concern you." Cold now towered over the Saiyan. Vegita fell silent. He felt overpowered. And he was trying to control his anger because of that.

   "It might concern us." A voice said. Cold looked down upon the speaker.

   "Oh really." He growled, "How so?" 

    Tanipu stepped forward, "From what I gather about your son and from what I know about Lord Vegita's misfortune, I believe he's encountered your sons killers."

   "How do you know that my son was killed?" King Cold asked.

   "I was guessing before." Everyone on the room shuddered. Some of them started to back away. Even the Saiyans were debating if they should move away from Tanipu. Then King Cold started to chuckle.

   "Clever girl," he said, "Yes, he was killed. But our you saying that your Prince killed his own people."

   "What?" the Saiyans asked in unison.

   "Because that's who I believe who killed. Prince Vegita, along with two Earthlings, one of which was a Saiyan." Vegita shot a glance at Tanipu. She was still staring at Cold.

   "It wasn't my son," Vegita said, "It was to creatures of unknown origin and immense power."

   "For you Saiyans, it doesn't take much to be labeled immense," Vegita growled, "But since you are here, I allow you to learn the identity of my son's killer," as he said this, a man who had been waiting by the door stepped forward, "What have you learned from Freeza's head?"

   "We learned a lot, most of his brain was still intact," he said, "although it will still take a lot of work to repair him."

   "That's not my concern right now," King Cold said, "Who killed him?" the man didn't answer, "Well?"

   "I do…don't want to alarm you sir…" he stammered.

   "Who killed him?" the king yelled, making the room shake and the people tremble.

   "Kakkarot." The man replied in a small voice.

   "Who is he?" Cold asked, puzzled.

   "My son," Tanipu answered, stunned. King Cold turned and faced her. Now, he was angry and shocked that Freeza was killed by a lower being. Tanipu returned his look, smiling, "My son killed your son." 

   "Then he deserved to die."

   "Actually," I would give him more credit than that sir," the man said. When King Cold looked at him, his fear returned, but he managed to say, "Kakkarot was a SuperSaiyan." And with that, King Cold incinerated the man.


	6. Family Reunion

**Author's Note:** Really do hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I just wanted to warn you before it begins that the next few chapters may become confusing. Partially because I'm still working on the plot but also because the plot I have in mind so far, takes a really weird twist (I think anyway). Just warning you in advance so I don't scare any (or all) of you away. That's all.

   "We are very lucky." Vegita said from his side of the cell. Minutes before King Cold had lost his temper, but everyone knew it was just because he was afraid. Freeza was stronger than his father. It was common knowledge. The fact that someone was capable of disposing of Freeza so easily unnerved him. He had lived a long happy life, ruling over the weak, plundering planets and killing anyone who displeased him, with no one to challenge except his wife and two kids, especially Freeza, who was the strongest. _Although Kooler might do a bit of training to avenge his brother,_ King Cold thought. All the same, he was scared.

    As were the Saiyans, since it was of their kind that had killed Freeza. If anyone killed one of Cold's best men, he would take out the killer and half of its race before he felt better. With six Saiyans standing right behind him, they figured they were going to hell again. When he turned and faced them, Tanipu ran behind Vegita. Panboukin tried not to appear afraid but was stroking his moustache, a nervous habit of his. Totepo look calm but if one looked closely, they could see his knees shaking slightly. The only indication that Toma and Celipa were afraid was their eyes. One could practically smell fear wafting from them. Only Vegita showed no trace of fear, but he was probably the most afraid since he was closest to King Cold.

    For one reason or another, he merely smiled. It was directed at Vegita and the Saiyan king wished Cold was still frowning. It was more pleasant to bear. Cold ordered some of his guards to lock them up. And that's where they were now.

   "I honestly thought he was going to kill us." Panboukin quipped, laughing nervously.

   "Well, he didn't do it now, but he more than likely do it later when he has more control over himself," Celipa said, "That way, he'll only stain the floor with our blood instead of putting a dent in his precious ship."

   "He won't kill us." Tanipu said.

   "How do you know?" Celipa asked angrily.

   "Because he knows who I am, even though he pretends not to." Tanipu answered.

   "How so?" Toma asked. Tanipu paused before answering. 

   "How did I die?" she asked finally.

   "How did you die?" Toma was stunned by the question, "Umm, you died while giving birth to Kakkarot."  
   "Wrong," she said, "I was killed by King Cold." When she saw that everyone was stunned, she explained, "A few months before Kakkarot was born, I was transferred to King Cold's ship. As I did my duties, I could feel that he was growing fond of me. How I knew, I don't know. I just knew it. And I didn't like it."

   "When Kakkarot was born, he saw a perfect opportunity to take me away. He made the doctors tell Bardock that I had died giving birth. I was actually in King Cold's chambers that same day. But I'll tell you right now, I did die that day."

   "You didn't listen to King Cold and that pissed him off." Celipa said, giving Tanipu a sly smile from across the room.

   "That's right." Tanipu said, returning the smile.

   "And King Cold won't kill us, why?" Totepo asked.

   "Because I'm the supersaiyan's mother. If Kakkarot got wind of my death, he'd surely come and take King Cold down."

   "He has to hear it first." Panboukin warned.

   "Trust me," Tanipu said as a guard passed by, "He will." And she winked at the guard. And to everyone else's astonishment, he winked back.

    Goku pressed two fingers to his forehead. He focused on the Yaarsdat standing thirty yards away. He felt out his soul and tried to connect with his own. Sweat started to drip from his head as he concentrated harder.

   "You must relax," Ardat said, "You're straining yourself again. Think as if Cordan was only ten yards away, like at the beginning." Goku nodded, trying to remember how he had down it when Cordan was only ten yard away and he made the transfer from ten to twenty yards. 

    Ardat watched as Goku slowly began to fade. He looked at Cordan and saw a Goku's form next to the Yaarsdat. Seconds later, Goku was solid once again.

   "Congratulations," Ardat said, applauding, "You are now tied with our record."

   "I understand now why you guys have trouble with teleportation," Goku said, sitting down on the ground, "It's really hard."

   "I told you so," Ardat said, "And that's one of our more simpler techniques that we've devised."

   "All the same," he continued, "You are mastering the technique rather quickly. It took the one who set the record fifty years of training to reach that distance."

   "Where is he now?" Goku asked.

   "Dead," Ardat answered, "When he set the record, it had drained all of his energy."

   "How reassuring," Goku muttered.

   "You asked." Was all Ardat could say. A silence followed but a messenger quickly interrupted it.

   "Lebhanian transport arriving sir." 

   "Tell the troops to be ready." Ardat said. The messenger gave a curt nod and ran off.

   "I didn't know you were a general." Goku said, impressed.

   "That," Ardat said, not looking at Goku, "you didn't ask."

   "Why do you want your troops to be ready?" the Saiyan asked, getting up.

   "We've had bad ties with the Lebhanians," Ardat explained, "We used to have a trade agreement with them but they didn't follow it. They accused us of not following it as well. We also believe that they destroyed our Tel'crelet, a statue representing peace and liberty."

   "Why would Lebhanians come now?" Goku asked.

   "I don't know." With that, Ardat walked in the direction the messenger went. Goku and Cordan followed.

    Goku watched from the balcony of the room they gave him. He saw the transport was going to land about two hundred yards from where he was. The Yaarsdat troops were grouped into three boxes, with at least sixteen in each box. It was a strange formation but Goku remembered that he was another planet. Maybe it had some advantages.

    When the transport landed, Ardat and Cordan came forward. They stood with their arms behind their back, legs together. Their soldiers stood rigidly, weapons pointed upward, ready to open fire on Cordan's mark. The ramp came down and out came a person. Ardat and Cordan could see who it was before Goku. The Saiyan noticed that the Yaarsdats jaw had dropped slightly. That's when Goku saw the passenger. He saw himself.

   "Welcome back Bardock." Ardat said, moving forward and reaching out his hand. Goku didn't hear or what happened next. He was already running down the stairs to reach them.

    Once outside, Goku heard Ardat mention his name. He stopped and listened.

   "I'm sure Goku would be pleased to meet you." The Yaarsdat said.

   "Who is Goku?" Bardock asked.

   "I am," the other Saiyan answered. He moved in front o the soldiers. Bardock looked at him for a few minutes.

   "Kakkarot?" Bardock asked at last.

   "That's also me." Goku answered. Bardock fell silent again.

   "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

   "Long story," Goku said, "And I have a few questions of my own. Like, how did you survive…" he trailed off when he saw Toma and Celipa emerge from the transport. Ardat greeted them the same way as he did Bardock. But Goku was wishing that his friend would get away from them. He felt something was wrong. Out of place.

    Bardock asked him something.

   "Excuse me?" Goku said.

   "What, you deaf and weak?" Bardock growled, "You were asking how I survived…"

   "The destruction of Vegitasei." Goku finished. But he had been insulted from what his father had just said. He was now convinced that his father was just like his brother.

   "I didn't survive." Bardock answer.

   "Then that means," Goku said regretfully, "We resurrected you."

   "How so?" Bardock asked after a pause.

   "By accident," Goku said bitterly. It was now clear to everyone how Goku felt about his father. Ardat looked uncomfortably from one Saiyan to the other. He didn't know what to do.

   It was Cordan who saved the situation, but in a way that got them all off guard.

   "Sir," he said, "The men at the communications tower have received a strange transmission." He had two fingers on his forehead. Goku realized that he was communicating telepathically.

   "What is it Cordan?" Ardat asked, glad for the change of subject.

   "It's from King Cold's ship," Cordan replied, "And it's someone saying that there the Saiyans have returned. The transmitter also wants anyone receiving this transmission to let Bardock know," the Saiyan now took interest in the conversation, "that Tanipu is alive and well." When he heard this, Bardock's jaw dropped. Goku could tell that his father had softened and he was guessing that Tanipu was his mother.

   "She's alive too?" Bardock asked. Goku was amazed to see tears forming in the others eyes.

   "Yes sir," Cordan said, "A prisoner on King Cold's ship, but he doesn't plan on killing them."

    Bardock jumped for joy. Goku couldn't believe how happy his father was. Before he had been dripping with anger and hatred. Now, he was at the other extreme, crying and screaming out of happiness. He hugged the other two Saiyans (whom, Goku saw, were uncomfortable with the news). Then Bardock did something truly out of character. He rushed over to Goku and hugged him tightly.

   "Thank you!" he cried, "Even if it was by accident, thank you for bringing her back!"

   "No problem," Goku managed to say. But he was greatly disturbed. Not by Bardock, but by what the female Saiyan had said to her companion. She said in a very soft whisper, but Goku was still able to make out the words.

   "They know."


	7. Awaken the Demons

  **Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been trying to write a real book and it's a lot harder than I thought. I also have to go to school, which doesn't help. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

   "Vegita wake up." Tanipu said, worried. The Saiyan woke with a start, his eyes wide with fear, uncertain of everything.

   "You were having a nightmare." Tanipu said, sitting on the King's bunk. Vegita's eyes now turned to stone.

   "Not possible." He said sternly.

   "Everyone else is asleep," Tanipu said, pointing at the others in their bunks, "You can trust me to keep your fears a secret." Vegita was silent. His eyes were softer now.

   "I saw the creatures that attacked and killed the other Saiyans," he said softly, "But I wasn't on Lebhania."

   "Where were you?"

   "I don't know," the King sobbed, "but it was a truly horrific place. I saw all the faces of those dies at my hands. I saw Freeza, King Cold and all their men. They were all disfigured and distorted. I felt so cold and alone," he was weeping, "and afraid." Tanipu placed Vegita's head on her chest, trying to calm him down.

   "I know where you were." She said finally.

   "Where?" Vegita asked in a controlled voice.

   "In hell," she answered, "You were in hell." Vegita was stunned, yet knew she was telling the truth. He looked at the other Saiyans who were all sleeping easily.

   "Why aren't they having nightmares?" he asked, "Why aren't they remembering?"

   "How can you remember a place you have never been to?" was Tanipu's reply. Vegita looked her in the eye. She returned the gaze.

   "Why?" he asked.

   "They always attacked in self-defense," she said, "Whenever they arrived on a planet, their reputation, spread by Freeza, pre-ceded them, The inhabitants would attack them out of fear and they would retaliate. But they never killed or destroyed more than they were forced to. You did."

   "And even though they killed, they got into heaven." Vegita said, jealous.

   "King Enma, who decides where you go, studied them for a long time, but finally pardoned their crimes for it wasn't entirely their fault." Tanipu paused, "Given the chance, they would have fought for the forces of good any day."

   "They are lucky."

   "They are," Tanipu said, kneeling by the bed, "and so can you." Vegita sat up, interested, "Do what I say, when I say and we can get out of here alive and probably give you a chance of getting into heaven."

   "Alright," Vegita said promptly, "What do we do first?"

   "Wake the others," she said, "We leave in a few minutes."

   "Thanks for giving my room back." Bardock said.

   "No problem," Goku replied. His tone was neutral. After his burst of happiness, Bardock was not the calloused type of person Goku thought him to be. But he still felt some hostility between them. Bardock sensed it.

   "You don't like me." He said, without looking at his son. Goku said nothing.

   "You don't like me," Bardock continued, "because you think I don't like you."

   "You don't." Goku said.

   "That's right," Bardock said, "I don't." There was a pause. The two Saiyans stared at each other angrily. Goku was leaning on the door, arms crossed. Bardock stood by the window, standing perpendicular to Goku, trying to look down upon his son.

   "Why?" Goku asked.

   "Because," Bardock said slowly, walking towards Goku, "You killed your mother." Goku didn't understand what he meant and it showed on his face, "She died when you were born."

   "Ah," Goku nodded, understanding, "good reason to hate me."

   "Oh, yeah," Bardock snarled, "a very good reason."

   "You sure you're just not finding someone to blame it on."

   "Although the doctors say it was a natural death, they believe you had something to do with it." Goku eyes widened at this.

   "Natural death?" Goku asked, pausing between each word.

   "You going deaf again kid?" Bardock asked.

   "But she's alive?" 

   "Very good, you figured that out all by yourself?" Bardock asked mockingly.

   "Yes, " Goku bitterly answered, "Here's something else I figured: either one of Freeza's men killed her a long time ago or the message was a fake."

   "What do you mean?" his father was confused.

   "We resurrected you with the Dragonballs," Goku explained, "and they cannot resurrect  anyone who dies from natural causes." Bardock reared back, stunned. Then his eyes burned with anger.

   "Those bastards lied!" he cried.

   "I don't think they're the only ones," Goku said, "Unless asked or if you're not in the main part of heaven, you will be resurrected where your body is." Bardock didn't follow for a moment, but quickly caught up.

   "Toma and Celipa were with me when we were resurrected."

   "And from what I've heard, you had two other members on your team."

   "And they weren't with us," Bardock continued, "They died on planet Meat." He paused, then he gasped, finally understanding that nagging feeling he had, "and so did Celipa and Toma."

   "That's what I was afraid of," Goku said, "We might have some real powerful imposters if they're the ones who defeated the Saiyans at Lebhania."

   "So," Bardock started, "what are they?" Goku didn't answer right away. He looked out the window. Then he felt something. At the same time, Toma and Celipa floated up to the window. And they began to change.

   "I don't know what they are," Goku said, grabbing his father's arm, "but they're real ugly." They ran out of the room and out of the building. Just as they stepped into the sunlight, the building collapsed around them. In its place stood two creatures about ten stories tall, with a smooth belly and a spike back. They had horns similar to bulls, only much longer. One had green skin. The other was purple.

   "What the hell?" Goku gasped. And he lost consciousness when the green creature slapped him across the head. It sent Goku into a nearby building, caving in a good chunk of it. The purple one grabbed Bardock and they took of into the air. They had just lifted though when something crashed into the purple creature at a high speed, sending to the ground. It still held Bardock.

   "I told you that know one escaped the wrath of a Saiyan!" a voice yelled. Vegita hovered with pride above the creatures. Tanipu, Celipa, Toma, Panboukin and Totepo quickly joined him.

   "You are quite brave to try and fight us again Saiyan king." The purple creature said, "But this time, we cannot spare you anytime. We are running short. Therefore, we must say good-bye." And with that, a bright light blinded the Saiyans. By the time they could see again, the creatures were gone. And so was Bardock. 

    Realizing there was nothing she could do, Tanipu went to Goku's help. He was slowly regaining consciousness. Tanipu helped him up.

   "Stronger than I thought." Goku said, rubbing his head.

   "You can't tell how strong they are for they have no souls." Tanipu said.

   "That explains it," Goku said, then he looked at Tanipu for the first time, "Who are you?"

   "I am your mother Kakkarot." She said proudly. 

   "We got a lot of talking to do and not a lot of time." Goku said, "Let's get started."


	8. Tanipu's End

   "Now," Goku said sitting down at the long wooden table, "explain what's going on." He was looking at Tanipu.

   "I think you should start with what happened on Namek," Tanipu said, "Everything from before your arrival on the planet and up to its destruction."

   "Fair enough," and Goku recounted the events from Raditz's arrival (Tanipu showed no emotion when she learned that Goku killed Raditz) to Goku's arrival on Yaarsdat. The other Saiyans were amazed that an Earthling and Goku's son took on a member of the Ginyu Force. Vegita was proud that his son killed four of the Ginyu Force but was a little sad when he learned that the Prince of Saiyans died at Freeza's hands.

   "Your son fought with pride and with honor," Goku said, "Even when it was obviously hopeless, he fought on. But I think it was the first time he accepted that someone was stronger than him."

   "We always accept that fact," Vegita said, "But we are Saiyans."  

   "That's true," Goku said, smiling, "I forgot that we enjoy a challenge. Fortunately though, your son was resurrected with everyone else we intended to bring back and everyone unintended."

   "Yes," Ardat said. He had been invited to the meeting for his wisdom, "that brings up a point. How were they unintended?"

   "The dragonballs of Earth were used to resurrect all of Freeza's victims, as well as his men's. But there is supposed to be only a window of time you could do it in. An Earth year to be precise."

   "Yet, we were brought back even though we died over twenty years ago." Celipa said.

   "Exactly," Goku nodded, "Which leads me to believe that Kami-san probably thought of putting a window of time for resurrections but never included it in the final product."

   "Kami is?" Toma asked.

   "The guardian of the Earth," Goku explained, "But he's originally from Namek. One of the two Nameks to have survived the natural disaster that wiped out a lot of life on Namek." Toma nodded to show he understood. Tanipu leaned forward.

   "Now," she said, "I have a few things to tell you." She paused.

   "Go on," Goku urged.

   "It looked like you were going to ask me something." She said.

   "I have a funny feeling you'll answer it in your story." Her son replied.

   "Very well then," she started her tale, "When I was pregnant with you, something happened inside of me that weakened me greatly. It felt like a giant jolt, but it didn't come from you. When you were born, I was weakened to the point where I could not resist the strain of labor and I died because of it."

   "Luckily, I made it into heaven. I never went on any of the raids Freeza ordered me to go on, so I never killed anyone or destroyed anything."

   "Now, that's odd for a Saiyan." Goku said.

   "I was an outcast but Bardock seemed to be attracted to that quality," she said reminiscing, "But I'm going off on a tangent there. So I was in heaven for twenty years along with these fine people," she gestured to the other Saiyans except Vegita.

   "What about dad?" Goku asked.

   "No," Tanipu replied sadly, "He went to hell. And that's where the problem begins." Goku leaned forward, intrigued, "A few days before the destruction of the planet Vegita, your farther was on a planet called Kanass. A Kanassai-jin gave him the power to see into the future. When Bardock died and went to hell, the demons learned that he had this power and decided to use it."

   "For what purpose?" Ardat asked.

   "Every year the fabric of reality separating hell and this universe weakens slightly at a certain place." Tanipu answered, "If they wanted to, the demons of hell could tear through the fabric and escape from hell. The only problem they have is that they can't the weak spot before the fabric is mended again."

   "And once there is a tear?" Goku asked.

   "Someone from this side has to close it." Tanipu answered.

   "Oh shit," Goku said, "So those demons are bringing dad back to hell so they can find the weakness in the fabric before it is weak."  
   "Exactly," Tanipu said solemnly. Goku sat back into his chair. Then he thought of something.

   "How did those demons get out in the first place?" he asked.

   "Good and evil have to be balanced in this universe," Tanipu explained, "When your people resurrected all of Freeza's victims, there was too much good. To regain balance, demons were allowed to escape from hell."

   "You're saying there are more demons out there?" Ardat asked.

   "Yes, many more." Tanipu replied.

   "Okay," Goku said, "I understand what we have to do, but there is one thing that is still…" he looked at Tanipu and the faint outline of a ring above her head.

   "You're still dead!" Goku exclaimed.

   "Yes," Tanipu said, "I only had five days to tell you and Bardock of this danger." She stood up and walked over to Goku. The ring was becoming more and more apparent. Goku rose from his seat. When Tanipu was next to him, the ring was glowing.

   "My time is up now," she said, embracing Goku, "I'm glad I got to see you before leaving. You've grown to be a great man. You've surpassed all my expectations. I'm proud of you, Kakkarot. Or maybe I should say Goku."

   "Either one is fine," Goku said, holding back tears.

   "I know the feelings you have for your father," she said, pulling out of the embrace but she held on to his arms, "But you have to put them aside," she was starting to fade away. Her voice sounded as it game from far away. "He will understand if you talk to him. Besides, you have to save him. Save him, and you'll save the universe."

   "I will do that mom," Goku said, crying now, "I'll save him for you."

   "And for you." She said. Her voice was very distant now. She was transparent. She kissed Goku lightly on the cheek and disappeared. Goku's arms dropped to his sides and he cried freely. Celipa came over, tears in her eyes as well, and held Goku close. There was silence for a long time, with the exception of Goku's sobs. Finally, he regained his composure. He moved away from Celipa.

   "Right," he said, wiping away the tears, "We got work to do."

   "What's our first move?" Toma asked.

   "First, we find Bardock." Goku said, "I'm sure Ardat can help us with that."

   "I'll have transmissions to as many planets as possible," Ardat said, "Hopefully they haven't left the galaxy."

   "Or this plain." Totepo said.

   "No, their still in your universe." A voice said.

   "King Kai?" Goku said.

   "Yes, it's me," King Kai said, "I had Tien go check with King Enma if Bardock had passed by. He hasn't yet."

   "Couldn't the demons bring Bardock straight to hell?" Panboukin asked.

   "Not possible," King Kai replied, "Every sentient being that dies has to pass by King Enma."

   "But if they know how to get into my dad's mind, they don't have to go through the trouble of killing dad," Goku said, "They can get the information they need and pass it along to their friends downstairs."

   "Which means we got to work fast because we don't know if when the fabric will weaken." Celipa said.

   "Or where." Ardat added.

   "Okay," Goku said, "Ardat, go put in those calls. Toma, Celipa, Panboukin, take some ships and some of Ardat's men to search this system. King Vegita, Totepo and I will search this planet."

   "I don't sense them, so they can't be here." Ardat said.

   "Demons don't have souls and they might have the ability to cloak other people's power."

   "Or he's unconscious." Ardat added.

   "That's a possibility," Goku agreed, "But we got to get moving. Let's go."   


	9. Fight For All

    **Author's Note: **And so the fighting begins. Hurray, Yippee. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And when you are done with this chapter, could you please look at my new story, _The Saiyan Beast_. If you enjoy this, you'll enjoy the beast.

    Vegita had been flying around Yaarsdat for five hours. He dipped below the tree line, dove through every canyon and streaked into every cave he came across. He would sometimes pause and listen to the wind around him, hoping he would hear or smell something. But his search was fruitless and he returned to the city he had left. When he arrived, Goku was waiting for him.

   "You're back early." Vegita said questioningly.

   "I just got here five seconds ago." Goku replied, "Totepo is on his way back. He'll be here in about five minutes."

   "How do you know?" Vegita asked, intrigued.

   "I have this ability to sense the power levels of people; a sixth sense if you would," Goku explained, "With this sense I can tell how strong someone is compared to me and where they are exactly."

   "But only if they have a soul." Vegita added.

   "That's right," Goku nodded, "Only if they have soul." He was silent for a moment, looking in the direction that Totepo was coming from. "Weren't you and your people captured?" he asked suddenly.

   "Yeah, but apparently the guards on the ship knew something we didn't. They helped us escape from King Cold's ship."

   "King Cold?" Goku had never heard of the name before.

   "Freeza's father." Vegita said. Goku nodded to show he understood and Vegita was surprised to see how calm he was. Did Goku not realize that he had angered one of the most powerful beings in the universe? _He probably does, _Vegita thought, _but he killed the strongest of the family. Why should he be afraid?_

   "They're going to die." Goku said. Vegita snapped out of his thoughts.

   "Who is?" he asked.

   "The ones that helped you." Goku answered.

   "Oh," Vegita said, agreeing in silence, "Yet, they seemed to think that it was a small sacrifice. Because they knew who Tanipu's son was and they were willing to give their lives to make sure that her mission succeeded."

   "Which was?" Goku asked.

   "I don't know her entire plan," Vegita confessed, "But I bet she completed her mission when she saw you one last time." Goku did not say anything. He watched in silence as Totepo landed beside him. He shook his head.

   "Alright then," Goku said, "Let's go see what Ardat found. In any case, we're leaving this planet in an hour."

   "No one has seen him but they don't seem to believe my story either." Ardat said after the Saiyans and some of Ardat's officers had been seated, "I also got a report from our boys. They have found no sign of the creatures."

   "Where are they looking?" Goku asked.

   "Near where Namek used to be." Ardat replied.

   "Fine, we'll go in the other direction, cover more ground that way." Goku said.

   "We've found them!" a voice said.

   "Where are they King Kai?" Goku asked, looking at the ceiling.

   "Where I guessed the tear would be," the Kai replied, "Namek. Such a powerful explosion would have easily resulted in a weakening in fabric of space."

   "Why are we worried then?" Totepo asked, "There aren't many beings out there that can survive outer space."

   "Except the entire Saiyan race." Vegita said, arms crossed across his chest.

   "We can survive in space?" Goku asked in amazement.

   "Yeah, you should know that." Vegita said matter-of-factly.

   "I lost my memory when I was on Earth."

   "Ah," Vegita said, keeping his dignity, "I'll teach how to use the special pockets in your lungs so you can breathe in outer space."

   "You also must realize that Freeza can survive without an atmosphere." King Kai said, jumping in.

   "That's right, I forgot about that." Goku said.

   "But what about the rest of people in hell?" Totepo insisted, "The vacuum of space will suck all the air out of there."

   "Doesn't matter," King Kai replied, "There dead in that world. Nothing can kill them there. It's only if they leave that plain that their souls will die."

   "So only a handful can come out of that tear." Goku said.

   "Yes," King Kai agreed, "But one tear is easy to fix. Many are not."

   "What do you mean?" Goku asked but he somehow knew what King Kai was about to say.

   "If a tear in the fabric that separates the world of the living and the dead, it will weaken the entire fabric," King Kai explained, "Tears will start opening up everywhere. All of heaven and hell will open up and we'll have another war that may not end for a hundred years and many beings will be wiped out of existence."

   "So let's stop talking and stop this tear from opening up." Vegita growled.

   "You must be Vegita's father." Goku said, smiling. Then his face grew serious, "Ardat, send all your warships to the remains of Namek. Keep the demons from opening the tear for as long as you can. Totepo will go with you. Vegita and I will join as soon as I learn how to breathe in space."

   Ardat asked, "How long will that take?" Goku looked at Vegita.

   "Thirty minutes, max." the king replied, "And send a message to the others."

   "They already know." King Kai said.

   "Good," Vegita said. Then, turning to Goku, "Let's get started."

   "We're coming up on Namek guys." Toma said.

   "Or where it used to be." Celipa said over the radio.

   "As soon as we're within twenty kilometers, we get out of these fighters." Toma said.

   "Right." The other Saiyans agreed.

   "We'll give you cover." A Yaarsdat said.

   "A hundred kilometers." Another said.

   "Picking up something on the long-range scanners." Panboukin said.

   "Must be them." Toma looked at his radar and saw three dots.

   "One's moving." Celipa said as one of the signals started to approach the ships at great speed.

   "Forget the twenty clicks deal." Toma cried, hitting the eject button. The canopy broke open and his seat projected him into space. He pushed the seat away and floated in a fighter stance. Celipa and Panboukin flew to his sides as the green-skinned demon hurtled towards them. 

   "Let's show him what Saiyans do best!" Toma cried and charged the beast. Celipa and Panboukin each launched a blast of energy, which seared by Toma's ears. They exploded on the demon, but it kept coming. Toma drove his foot into the demons chest, which sent it spinning backwards. 

    The Yaarsdat fighters swooped in, five in all, launching torpedoes. Each hit the beast, continuing to spin. The fighters switched to their lasers and opened fire. Toma could see that the bolts left burn marks on the creature's skin.

   "Gotta admit, they got powerful weapons." Toma said. The others would be able to hear him with the new scouters the Yaarsdats had given them.

   "Yeah, but I still want a piece of him." Celipa said, flying past Toma. The demon stopped its spin and launched a wave of energy from its hands. The flyers evaded the blast easily. Celipa actually pierced through the wave and attacked with a bolt of her own. It hit the demon square in the face. It screamed in pain, clutching its face with its hands. That's when Celipa rammed her shoulder into the demon's stomach. It doubled over and Celipa struck its jaw. She was about to kick him again when Panboukin drove his fists into the demon's stomach. It soared downwards as Panboukin and Celipa.

   "I was getting tired of watching." He explained.

   "I understand," Celipa said, giving Panboukin a high-five, "I would have done the same."

   "The cavalry has arrived." Toma announced as fifty large ships of various models arrived. Totepo emerged from one of them and flew towards Toma.

   "Where are King Vegita and Kakkarot?" Toma asked.

   "Kakkarot lost his memory on Earth so he doesn't remember how to breathe in space." Totepo explained.

   "Ah, it won't matter," Toma said proudly, "We won't need a SuperSaiyan to take these guys out."

   "Actually, you will." A voice inside Toma's head said.

   "You hear that?" he asked. Totepo nodded.

   "I was just testing you," the voice continued, "I am now weary of this sport. It is time to end it." And without warning Toma's chest exploded as a sizzling ball of energy smashed into him. He smashed against the hull of one of the Yaarsdat ships some kilometers away. Totepo landed right next to him. They were both unconscious.

    Celipa and Panboukin were stunned momentarily. When Totepo was hit, they charged the demon. Celipa swung with her right fist, but the creature was already below her. It kicked with its claws. The kicked pierced through her armor. Celipa could only gasp in surprise and pain as one of the claws dug into her stomach. Her blood started to drip down the demon's leg.

   "Celipa!" Panboukin cried, attacking the beast. But he never saw its large hand wrap around his neck. He only felt his breath being cut off. He fired a volley of energy bombs. More flyers from the capitol ships flew to his aid, hitting the demon's arm, leg, head, anything. It never flinched. And Panboukin's vision began to narrow. Space was growing darker and darker. Within seconds, he was dead.

    The demon released the corpse from its hand and began to reach for Celipa. But Toma managed to reach her before the demon could grasp her.

   "This is looking bad." Toma said. He stopped at least twenty kilometers away from the demon, which had now turned its attention to the Yaarsdat ships. It was tearing them apart like soft clay.

   "This is bad." Toma said again, watching the ships exploding. He knew there was nothing he could do. Celipa made a gurgling noise.

   "Don't you fall asleep on me now!" Toma cried, shaking Celipa. She looked at him with glazed eyes and half-closed lids.

   "We have to get you out of here," Toma said, "There's nothing…what the?" he stopped when he saw something zip by him.

   "What is it? Celipa asked in a tired voice.

   "It's Bardock." Toma replied. He looked in the direction the other Saiyan had come from and saw the purple demon coming towards them. Toma watched in horror as it quickly caught up to Bardock and clasped him in its hand. The Saiyan's body was limp. When the demon realized that Bardock was dead, it threw him aside.

   "No!" Celipa yelled. With a strength that surprised Toma, she broke from his grasp and flung herself at the demon.

   "Celipa, wait!" Toma followed. There was nothing else he could do. He realized that he was going to die. And he wanted to die like a true Saiyan.

   But just before they reached the demon, it was hit on the head with great force. It gave a yelp of pain before it disappeared from sight.

   "Payback time!" Vegita yelled, floating in front of Celipa.

   "Panboukin's dead." Celipa said, clutching her stomach.

   "What!" the king cried in rage, "It killed another Saiyan! It dies now!" But just as he was about to go into a dive, something stopped him. He looked behind him and saw Bardock's corpse. Standing next to it was Goku. Vegita didn't understand it, but he felt something was different with the Saiyan.

   "Kakkarot?" he asked. Goku lifted his head and the others saw that tears were rolling down his cheeks.

   "I promised my mother that I would save him," he muttered, "And now I see that I failed." His voice grew stronger. His hair began to rise. The other Saiyans could feel an aura of incredible power pulsing from him. The demon that had reduced the Yaarsdat fleet to twenty ships stopped its destruction and watched in suspense as Goku's anger rose.

   "They," Goku's eyes began to glow green, "will," he spoke louder and a yellow slowly engulfed him, "pay!" he shouted the last word and he exploded. Vegita and Celipa were flung back. Toma shielded his face from the wind. The green demon jumped back. 

    When Toma lowered his arm, he saw an awesome sight. He saw a warrior with long, golden hair, which rose into the air, hovering with determination beside his late father. Toma saw the hope of the universe and the vengeance of a race in one being. He saw the SuperSaiyan.


	10. Opening Day

    The demons stood together in bewilderment as Goku slowly approached them. They could not understand what had happened. Only a few minutes ago, they had killed the one who would show them the weakness in space. Then the one who looked exactly like him, exploded into flames. This golden warrior that was coming towards them radiated with power. Their faces remained expressionless. They tried to look unimpressed. But not only were they impressed, they were afraid. One look into the warrior's eyes and they saw their death engraved in them.

   "You cannot kill us." The green demon snarled. Goku said nothing. He merely glared at his enemies, waiting for his cue. His mind was alert, but his body was relaxed. In this state, he would be able to respond to anything they threw at him faster than human thought.

    When the demon heard silence, he bared his teeth and growled. The warrior had said nothing. Which meant everything. By saying nothing, the demon knew that he would be killed. No matter what he did, he could not beat this man. He also knew that this man would kill his partner. Even united, their power alone was not enough.

    Which left him with one option.

    Goku shielded his eyes as the green demon shone a bright light. When he was able to see again, the green demon. The purple one remained, stunned. He had not been expecting his friend to abandon him.

   "Where did he go?" Goku asked in his thoughts. He sent the question to the Yaarsdat ships and the Saiyans.

   "He's heading straight ahead." Toma replied.

   "I believe that's where the tear is sir." A Yaarsdat added.

   "He plans to open the tear now so he can get more powerful friends." Goku said to himself. The purple demon also caught on and stood in a fighting position.

   "Sir, should we stop the green demon?" the Yaarsdat asked.

   "No," Goku replied, "Let him do what he wants to do."

   "Goku don't do this again!" King Kai's voice cut through Goku's head.

   "Do what again?" Goku asked innocently

   "Don't wait for the tear to open!" King Kai pleaded.

   "I'm going to make them all pay for what they did to my father." Goku said sternly.

   "Goku," King Kai said calmly, "I know you are angry. It's understandable. For the first time you see your father as a kind man and he's been taken away from you. But Goku," Goku noticed that King Kai's voice shook a bit, "In hell, there are monsters that are far more powerful than you, even if you at your best. Comparing you to them is like comparing you and Freeza."

   "Freeza was nothing." Goku said.

   "Exactly." Goku did not understand what King Kai was saying. Then he slowly caught on.

   "They're that strong." Goku said with no emotion. There was no reply. Goku pondered his situation for a moment. The demon was still in the same position as before, waiting for the onslaught. When Goku focused on him, he tensed his muscles.

    The flames around Goku grew brighter and larger as Goku shifted into his stance. 

   "You two are the reason my father died." Goku said to him, "Therefore, only you die." As he said it, he attacked. The demon threw a punch but Goku tilted his head to the side. It bounced off his jaw. The demon's arm wasn't even fully extended when Goku made his own punch. It pierced through the demon's skin. It gasped as black blood started to trickle down Goku's arm. The Saiyan then sent a blast of energy through the demon, ripping it in half. The pieces had just begun to fly apart when Goku launched his kamehameha attack. There was nothing left of the demon.

    The other Saiyans watched in disbelief as Goku tore the demon to pieces. Vegita held a very weak and tired Celipa. She only stayed awake because of Goku.

   "He's incredible." She said.

   "I can't believe it," Vegita said, "Bardock's son."

   "He would have been proud." Celipa said, smiling. Then she fell asleep.

   "Hey!" Vegita cried, shaking her, "You can't fall asleep just yet." She opened her eyes again, but she was breathing heavily.

   "Get her to one of the ships," Toma said, "They're bound to have a recuperation tank somewhere." Vegita nodded and flew off. Toma watched them go, then turned his attention to Goku, who floated unmoving.

   "Kakkarot, what's wrong?" Toma asked.

   "He needed less time than I thought." Goku answered.

   "You mean…" Toma started.

   Goku finished the phrase, "the tear has been opened."


	11. Frieza Returns

   "Goku," King Kai called, "I think there's something you should know."

   "The tear is open?" Goku suggested.

   "How'd you know?" King Kai asked, surprised.

   "Guess who the first person out was." Goku said.

   "It's either the demon or…"

   "SuperSaiyan!" a voice cried out through Goku's head. And through Toma's as well apparently, for his face drained of color.

   "Frieza!" Toma yelled in fear. He took off flying, not even considering how Goku would feel.

    Goku was actually pleased that Toma had left. There was nothing the Saiyan could do against Frieza. He would just get caught in an explosion and that would be his end. In fact, Goku would have thrown him towards the ships if Toma had not taken the initiative. Which reminded the golden warrior of something.

   "Captain, go home," Goku ordered, "There's nothing left for you to do now."

   "Thank you sir," the captain could not conceal his joy. Frieza's voice had reached him as well.

    As the ships began to turn around, Goku was able to see a white dot grow larger and larger. As the seconds passed, Goku could see the purple of Frieza's head and the broad shoulders and large arms that indicated he was at full power.

   "Looks like we're going to dance without a warm-up." Goku said, as Frieza was only a mile away.

   "Let's dance." And the Saiyan turned his body so that he was perpendicular to Frieza's fist. Goku shoved his knee into the alien. Frieza's mouth opened, but no sound came out. When the alien's back was arched, Goku lifted his leg so that his knee was touching his head and brought his heel down into Frieza's back. The alien flew through space as a small orb of energy chased after him. Goku watched as his attack exploded on the back of Frieza's head. 

   "I'll save you for later." Goku said as he flew towards the open tear, leaving the unconscious Frieza behind.

    Vegita stood in the waiting room of the medical wing of one of the ships. He had been standing for the past fifteen minutes, waiting for Celipa to recuperate. The doctors were not sure how long it would be before Celipa recovered. At least an hour. But Vegita decided to wait for her.   

   "Strange to see you here." Toma said as the door opened. Vegita gave him a questioning look.

   "The King of Saiyans is waiting for a low class warrior to recover." Toma explained.

   "How can I be a king if there are only three people to rule over?" Vegita said, "And if one of them is more powerful than me?" he added.

   "Guess you can't be." Toma said, taking a seat. They were silent for a moment.

   "It's strange," Vegita said suddenly. Toma looked at him. When Vegita saw the other's eyes, he continued, "You're right. It is out character for me to be waiting for her. I should be out there fighting alongside Kakkarot, tearing up the demons of hell."

   "Why aren't you?" Toma asked.

   "I don't know," he paused, "Probably because of what Tanipu said to us on our way to Yaarsdat."

    Toma smiled as he remembered her words. He quoted her exactly, "A Saiyan is a fierce warrior who fights with honor, courage and pride."

    Vegita continued, "A Saiyan's strength comes from this pride and his determination to be the strongest."

   "But what makes a Saiyan even stronger is the trust he lays in his friends and the love he feels for the life around him." Toma said.

   "Coupled together and you can become more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Vegita smiled as he finished the quote, "I wonder how many friends Kakkarot has?" the king asked out loud. Toma grinned and gave a soft chuckle, hoping that the SuperSaiyan was doing well.

   "What's that?" Vegita cried out as the ship shook. An alarm went off and the Saiyans could hear many feet moving on the floors above and below them as the ship shook again.

   "Head for bridge!" Toma yelled as he ran for the door. The two Saiyans quickly made their way upwards towards the bridge when they heard an explosion. The front of the ship began to tip forward.

   "What's going on?" Vegita asked through his scouter.

   "The bridge of the ship you're on is gone." A Yaarsdat answered, "You're caught in Grati IV's gravity well."

   "What's attacking us?" Vegita asked as Toma headed for the bridge.

   "Can't tell," the voice replied, "They're moving too fast." An explosion could be heard in the background. The voice said no more.

   "Vegita, I know what's attacking us." Toma said moments after the voice had died.

   "What is it?" Vegita asked, climbing the stairs to what used to be the bridge.

   "Actually, it's who." Was Toma's answer, "Nappa and Turles."

   "How'd they get here?" Vegita asked, finally reaching Toma. They were standing on a support beam, which was mangled and burnt at the end.

   "My guess," Toma said, pointing upwards, "Through that." Vegita looked and saw something he wished never to see again.

    Vegita saw a portal, which one can see what is on the other side. On his side was the void of space, completely black except with white stars in the distance. On the other side was a barren wasteland, filled with burning bodies and disfigured persons. Flames and lava spurted up from the cracks in the ground. Insects and vermin of all kinds crawled on the floors and through the souls that were being tortured.

   "Hell," Vegita said, the fear showing only in his eyes.

   "Which leaves one to wonder how they got there?" Toma said, pointing at the other two Saiyans who were having fun with one of the Yaarsdat ships.

   "I couldn't care less about that right now," Vegita said, anger replacing his fear, "I just want to send them back. You get Celipa and bring her to the surface. I'll take them on."

   "Think you can take them?" Toma asked as Vegita started his charge. He stopped just as quickly.

   "How dare you question my ability!" Toma jumped back, shielding his head.

   "Okay then," Toma said, "Save a piece for me." He stood up straight and ran back into the ship, which was starting to burn in the planet's atmosphere. Vegita followed Toma with his eyes for a moment but then remembered the Saiyans and flung himself into battle.


	12. Closing Time

   "Now there's a place I never want to visit." Goku said as he saw the tear. He stopped with about three meters to spare. He continued to look through the portal, when he saw something move. He could not believe his eyes. It was Raditz.

    The elder Saiyan jumped through the portal and floated into space. He did not notice the SuperSaiyan right away. He just gazed happily around for a while then raised his hands in the air and looked upwards. With air, he would have been screaming laughing at the top of his lungs, but space is a quiet place.

    Raditz let his arms dropped to his side. It was then that he noticed the golden figure in front of him. The Saiyan thought he recognized this creature from somewhere, but he could not put quite place him. As he tried to remember, Goku connected their minds.

   "Guess who, brother." Goku said. Raditz's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped.

   "Kakkarot!" Raditz exclaimed. That was when a wave of pain ripped through his stomach. His hands clutched at the area. When the pain had subsided a little, Raditz looked at his hands. They were red with blood.

   "That would be me." Goku said, lowering his hand. Raditz stared at him, his eyes glazing over.

   "Not again." Were his last words before passing away. 

    Goku would have stood gloating for a while, had he not seen his brother appear on the other side of the portal.

   "King Kai!" Goku called, "How do I close this thing?"

   "You need the some energy from the living world and some the world of the dead." King Kai replied, "Since I'm in the other world, I'll spare you some of my energy." At that moment, Goku felt his hand getting warmer.

   "Energy received," Goku said, "Now what?"

   "Launch both our energies at the tear, while saying, 'Close,'" 

   "That's it?" Goku asked, stunned by the simplicity.

   "That's it." King Kai confirmed.

   "Idiot proof." Goku said, readying himself to fire.

   "That's why you're doing it." King Kai said.

   "Watch it." Goku warned as the Kai burst out laughing.

   "Oh, by the way," King Kai said between chuckles, "Since only thoughts can be heard in space, say 'Close' with your mind." Goku nodded and combined King Kai's energy with some of his. A ball formed in his hand. He launched it and thought-spoke the word, "Close". The blast hit the tear as if it were a wall. Sparks danced across the portal for a few seconds before the hole diminished and disappeared.

   "Problem solved." Goku thought to himself.

   "Not quite," King Kai corrected, "Another one opened amongst the Yaarsdat ships."

   "Did anyone come out yet?" Goku asked, worried.

   "Two Saiyans: Nappa and Turles." King Kai responded, "They already took down three ships. King Vegita is fighting them now."

   "How's he holding out?"

    Turles collided into Nappa after being kicked by Vegita. The giant Saiyan untangled himself from Turles, wiping the blood dripping from his nose. Turles tended to his split cheek, while his left eye began to swell and the blood ran freely from his nose. He felt like vomiting. 

   "Not bad for an old man," Nappa taunted. Vegita growled at the remark and threw a small ball of energy. Nappa sent the ball in another direction, but left himself open for Vegita's shoulder charge. The giant, hunched over the king, began to lose consciousness. 

    As black spots formed in Nappa's eyes, Vegita bent down and flipped, hitting Nappa's chin with his foot. The force of the blow sent Nappa sailing towards Grati IV at an incredible velocity. 

    Vegita caught a glance of the giant catching on fire, when he felt a something hit his side. It was Turles; he had apparently come at the king at full speed with his foot. Turles was now clutching his foot, wincing with pain. 

   "Time to die," Vegita said, stretching out his arm. But before he could fire, his head exploded into pain. He fought to remain conscious as he tried to see what had hit him. He heard an explosion from behind. He whirled around and saw smoke dissipating. Vegita did not know what was going on, until he turned around again.

    A white hand with purple fingernails was right in his face. Vegita followed the muscled arm to its broad shoulder, then to the wide neck, then finally to the face. The face looked familiar and it struck fear into the Saiyan's heart.

   "You don't recognize me, do you?" the creature said, amazed. Vegita shook his head. The creature nodded.

   "I am Frieza." 

   "I'm not going to make it time!" Goku cried, as he raced towards Vegita and Frieza. Goku could sense that any second now, Vegita would die just as suddenly as Turles did. And for some reason, he did not want the king to die.

    In desperation, he reached out with his mind and found Vegita's ki. He focused on it, putting a finger to his forehead. Then, with all his might, he pictured himself next to Vegita. For what seemed an eternity, nothing happened. Then Goku felt he hit something.

    He had closed his eyes when he tried to teleport. He opened them now and saw a gasping Frieza in front of him. He looked behind him and saw a scared and relieved Vegita.

   "Hey," Goku said happily, "It worked." Then Frieza punched him in the face. Goku snapped his head back as Freiza tried to elbow him in the stomach. He blocked the attack with his knee and brought his fist down on Frieza's cheek. Dazed, it took Frieza a few minutes to recover. When he did, he launched a ball of energy. Goku sent an even more powerful attack to repel Frieza's. The balls connected and they went towards Frieza. The alien was too slow and was hit. 

   "Oops," Goku said as Frieza exploded. Parts of his body could be seen floating though space, "Guess that was a little too strong."

    Vegita could only stare in amazement. He had just witnessed the death of one of the most powerful creatures in the universe. The death of the creature that ruled his people with fear for generations and the one who destroyed their home world. His eyes started to tear.

    Goku face the king and saw that he was crying. Baffled, he was about to ask why when he saw part of Frieza's tail float by. Then, he knew.

   "You're welcome." Goku said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I got some unfinished business to attend to."


	13. Invisible Warrior

"Well doctor," Toma said, rising from his seat, "How is she?"  
  
"Why don't you ask her?" the doctor said. He stepped aside and Celipa stood behind him, dressed in Yaarsdat clothing.  
  
"Toma!" she cried, jumping into his arms. They held each other tightly. The doctor watched them with a sort of sad-happy look in his eyes. He turned to go to his office.  
  
"Hey doc!" Toma called. The doctor turned, "Thanks," Toma said. Celipa offered her thanks as well. The doctor nodded and walked away. The sadness left his eyes.  
  
"So, where are we exactly?" Celipa asked after the doctor left.  
  
"On a Yaarsdat ship, heading for Yaarsdat." Toma answered.  
  
"Where's Vegita?" she asked, looking around.  
  
"Fighting Nappa and Turles," Celipa gave him a confused look, "A tear had opened near the fleet and they came out of it. They damaged the ship that we were on. Vegita ordered to get you out while he took them on."  
  
"How long ago was this?" she asked.  
  
"Five minutes ago." A voice replied. They both looked and saw the old Saiyan standing in the doorway. He looked older than ever, though why, Toma did not know. Perhaps it was the bruises and the dry blood on his face.  
  
"Pretty intense fight?" Toma asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." The king replied. He was hiding something, Toma could tell that much. And whatever it was, it made Vegita happy.  
  
"What happened?" Celipa asked, not noticing anything. Vegita flashed them a smile. Then he looked at Toma.  
  
"Remember how you asked me to save you a piece?" Vegita asked. He looked as if he were about to burst.  
  
"Yeah." Toma answered cautiously. Vegita paused for a moment, then through something white at Toma. He caught t, but dropped just as quickly. It was made of flesh. Vegita burst out laughing finally.  
  
"What is it?" Toma asked, laughing also, but only because Vegita was. Celipa smiled but was more afraid of the king's behavior. It took Vegita a few minutes to regain control of himself.  
  
Finally, he said, "It's a piece of Frieza's tail. He came out of the tear and got crushed by Kakkarot." He started to laugh again. Celipa and Toma were silent for a moment. They could not believe their ears. Their race had been avenged. For the second time! They began to laugh and cheer with Vegita.  
  
But their celebration was cut short when they heard something bang against the hull. It shook the whole ship. Then Goku's voice came into the head.  
  
"Run!" was all he said.  
  
Goku stood before the tear. He saw the same barren wasteland he had seen through the other portal, only with less souls. He was waiting for King Kai to give him some of his energy.  
  
"C'mon King Kai," Goku complained, "What's taking so long?" no one responded, "Hey King Kai, where are you?" Silence, "King Kai!"  
  
"He cannot hear you." A low voice told him. Goku looked around him and saw no one. But now that he focused, he could sense a great evil nearby.  
  
"How did I miss it?" Goku thought to himself.  
  
"Because I chose that you would not detect me." The voice said. Goku's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"So, you can hear all thought. How useful."  
  
"Indeed it is." The voice said. Alarms went off in Goku's head. Instinctively, he ducked. And felt the wind of a blow that would have sent him through the tear. He turned around and saw nothing again. And he felt nothing as well.  
  
"Where are you?" he asked, as if he was playing hide and seek with a child. The voice was not playing. He hit Goku in the back. The SuperSaiyan cried in pain as he was hurtled through space.  
  
"Right here." The voice said.  
  
Goku regained control of himself. Now, he could feel the voice's power. And it scared Goku. For the power he felt was superior to his. When he felt this, he let his fear show across his face. In that instant, the voice showed its body. Goku thought he was looking into a mirror.  
  
"Okay, what's going on?" Goku asked, moving away from himself.  
  
"I have no physical form that you can actually perceive. But I have a sense of honor, which is strange among demons. I feel that my adversaries should at least have the right to see who is going to kill them. And it's really fun when they find out it's themselves."  
  
"In other words," Goku said, pushing aside his fear, "you have a sick, twisted sense of humor."  
  
"I've never been told that, but yeah," the demon said, "I guess I do."  
  
"Well," Goku said, looking at his double, "This ought to be a challenge." 


	14. Daddy's Back

    _He comes with the belief that he shall close the tear,_ thought the creature as Goku approached. _Well, he is certainly in for a surprise once he realizes that he cannot speak with his precious Kai._ He watched Goku as he stopped in front of the tear. He called for King Kai. After a few moments, Goku tried again. The creature could sense the fear that the Saiyan was feeling. _This shall be easy. He will never be able to see or detect me. Now, _he thought as he moved for his attack, _I shall avenge my brothers' deaths._

   "King Kai, this isn't funny!" Goku was saying. He still got no response. _Where is he?_ He thought. But he realized he would have to forget about the Kai and worry about himself. For at that moment, the attack began. Goku felt a powerful blow to his stomach, which knocked the wind out of him. Then he nearly blacked out when something hit him across the back of his head. Trying to regain his balance and keep his consciousness, Goku looked up. He saw nothing. _What's going on?_ A blow to the face answered him. He recovered and jabbed several times. He hit nothing.

    _This is bad, _Goku thought, _Somebody is definitely hitting me, but it has no soul and there is no air in space_. Goku tensed his body, waiting for the next attack. Then he got an idea. Hoping for the best, he headed for Gratis IV.

And got hit the stomach.

   "Going somewhere?" he heard a voice ask.

   "I was hoping to." The Saiyan answered.

   "Please don't," the voice said. Goku got a punch to the face, "I'm just starting to have fun." Suddenly, Goku focused energy into his aura. The thin layer of light that usually surrounded him as a SuperSaiyan began to expand. He made it so that it covered an area of ten feet.

    _Let's see if this work, _he thought, looking for his enemy. He got hit in the face again.

"A nice try," the voice said, "But light doesn't reflect off of me. I can't be seen."

   "Or felt," Goku added.

   "You noticed that too?" the voice asked sarcastically.

   "Yeah, I did," Goku said, ignoring the sarcasm, "Which leaves me with one option."

   "And that is?" 

   "This." Another voice said. But this one had a body to house it. Goku could feel it. And it felt familiar. He turned around and saw his father with a halo above his head. He was holding a scouter in his hand.

   "Dad!" Goku cried.

   "King Kai wanted you to have this." He said, passing the scouter to Goku. The younger Saiyan put it to his ear and immediately turned it on. Instantly it gave him an outline of his enemy as well as numbers written in his language.

   "It's been modified." Goku commented.

   "Heavily," his father said.

   "What else is new?" Goku asked. That's when the demon decided to charge at him at full speed. Goku saw him coming this time. He blocked the fist and sent his knee into the demon's stomach.

   "It is directly linked to you vision," Bardock was explaining as Goku started beating the demon, "If you can see something move at a certain speeds, so can the scouter,"

   "So basically," Goku said, dodging a kick, "if this guy were to move faster than my eye, it would be too fast for the scouter."

   "Exactly."

   "Good thing he's slower than me," Goku continued, kicking the demon a hundred yards away, "The only reason he was hurting me before was because I wasn't expecting it."

   "Good thing," Bardock said, chuckling, "He would have killed me awhile ago."

   "That's not good, considering your already dead." Goku said, smiling. The demon charged again, launching a volley a blasts. Goku deflected all of the attacks and shot one of his own. It pierced through the demon's chest. It clutched at the hole, but then its entire body relaxed. Its arms fell to its side and his head rolled back. It floated slowly away from Goku and Bardock.

   "Damn," Goku said after a moment, "I wanted to toy with it for awhile longer."

   "Guess you were playing a little rough." Bardock said, "Most toys break when you play rough with them."

   "Sorry dad," Goku said and they both laughed, "Pass me some of your energy," Goku said suddenly in a serious tone.

   "What for?" Bardock asked.

   "I need the energy from both the living and dead worlds to close the tears." Goku explained. Bardock shrugged and passed his son some of his energy. Goku fused it with his, asked the tear to close and launched the blast. The ball hit the tear, danced about it and finally closed. Goku heaved a sigh of relief and returned to his normal form.

   "I think that's the last of them." Goku said.

   "It was indeed," a voice confirmed.

   "King Kai?" Goku cried, "Where the hell were you?"

   "The demon you just killed was hampering with my communications," the King said, "But you seem to have done with the little help I was able to provide you with."

   "I did indeed," Goku said. He took the scouter off and threw it to his father, "But I think this looks better on him." Bardock put the scouter on.

   "I see no difference." King Kai said.

   "True," Goku said, "But that's beside the point. I'm more concerned about the others."

   "We're very lucky ladies and gentlemen," Ardat said as the saiyans entered the bridge, "We have just survived an encounter with King Cold.

   "King Cold?" the saiyans said in unison.

   "The bang on the ship was him landing." Ardat explained.

   "And we weren't torn apart because…?" Vegita asked.

   "He seems to be more interested in picking up the remains of his son." Ardat answered.

   "No," Celipa said, "He's afraid whatever killed his son might be in one of these ships."

   "What makes you so sure?" Ardat asked.

   "Frieza was stronger than Cold," Celipa replied, "I know that for a fact."

   "Well," Toma said, "Thank Goku for putting the fear of death in his highness."

    The rest of the trip to Yaarsdat was spent learning what happened to each other. The entire bridge were so concerned with the details, that they never noticed two more had joined their ranks. It was Toma who saw them first.

   "Where's the doctor?" he asked, "I'm seeing double." Everyone turned and saw Bardock and Goku standing side by side, waving at them. They all gave a cheer. Celipa ran into Bardock's arms, tears swelling in her eyes. Toma gave Goku a pat on the back. And to everyone's surprise, Vegita bowed to them. 

    "Well," Bardock said when Vegita rose, "I never thought I'd see that living or dead."

    "Don't push it," Vegita said amongst the roars of laughter.

   "It's a shame you have to leave so soon." Ardat said, shaking Goku's hand.

   "I have to," Goku said, "I have this feeling King Cold will want revenge somehow."

   "So he'll strike where it hurts most," Ardat said, "You're right. You have to go."

   "Thank you for your hospitality." Goku said.

   "It was honor meeting you, Goku, the SuperSaiyan." Ardat walked back to the crowd that assembled around Goku's ship. The saiyans had taken his place.

   "It was great fighting alongside you." Goku said to them. 

   "And it was a pleasure fighting with you." Vegita said, shaking Goku's hand. 

    Toma did the same but quickly embraced the other Saiyan, "Knock'em dead kid." He said.

   "Consider it done." Goku said.

    Celipa gave Goku a kiss on the cheek and hugged him tightly, "This will sound corny," she said, "But your mother would be proud." Goku could only smile. 

   "She would be indeed." Bardock said as Celipa finally let go, "You've grown to be an incredible fighter with a pure heart. You're the best of both worlds son." Goku smiled.

   "Thanks dad," and they hugged each other. They could hear Toma say, "Ah, isn't that cute?"

   "Okay," Bardock said, pushing Goku away, "Enough of the mushy stuff. Get going." Goku laughed.

   "All right," he said, "You're all welcome to my home anytime." 

   "Do you have a wife?" Bardock asked.

   "Yes and she's a great cook."

   "Why don't we go live at his place?" Bardock asked.

   "Nice try Bardock," Celipa said, "We got our own mission to do."

   "Good luck to you." Goku said, climbing into his ship.

   "Thanks," Bardock said. Then he raised a fist into the air, "Fight with honor."

   "Fight with pride." Goku said, lifting a fist into the air as well.

   "And you claim to have lost your memory." They all laughed. 

   In a few moments, the saiyans and Yaarsdats were waving good-bye as Goku's ship left the planet. When the ship was out of sight, Bardock turned to the others.

   "Time we take out the rest of Frieza's army." He said, "Gotta let them know that daddy's home."

_The End_


End file.
